Bolt-action Rifles
Overview A bolt-action rifle in Deathwish is considered as a rifle that is either outdated in terms of mechanics or use bolt action for either reloading per shot or tube/magazine feeding. All bolt-action rifles in Deathwish are unscoped. A bolt-action rifle with a scope attached is considered a Sniper Rifle. The presence of a scope changes completely the classification of the weapon. Bolt-action rifles are all low on magazine sizes. Some are even one-shot rifles which need to be manually reloaded. This category is divided exactly by the amount of rounds the rifle can carry. More rounds in the capacity usually mean a tradeoff for other stats. So one-shot rifles are the best you can get when you want the best out of each round, but not necessarly means a higher damage output, for example. In Deathwish, all guns have zero zooming capabilities when they do not carry a scope. The only exception is this category of firearms. Different rifles have different zooming capabilities, and this is a variable to be taken into account when choosing your firearm. Also to note, a few rifles have lever-action, but this does not take influence on the gun mechanics as per 3.1. There are three subtypes of bolt-action rifles: Single Shot, Tube Fed and Magazine Fed. * As explained before, the Single Shot bolt-action rifles are usually the best option for survivors who want to take the best out of the ammunition they have, but have the obvious downside of being too slow against a huge zombie horde, or multiple zombies surrounding him. And as explained before, they are not necessarly the more powerful variants. Usually, this subtype has the best zooming. An obvious example is the vanilla Hunting Rifle of 7 Days to Die, renamed in Deathwish as the Bremmington 700. * Tube Fed bolt-action rifles have more rounds in their chamber, allowing multiple shots before reloading. Note that this does not automatically mean they are a middle-of-the-road between single shot and magazine fed subtypes; there are versions which carry more rounds than magazine fed rifles, but this is not the usual, and most rifles in this subcategory with high capacities belong to lower caliber guns. An example of a tube-fed bolt action rifle is the Little Kid. * Magazine fed rifles have the biggest capacity of all versions, either figurative or literal. This means that when you take into account the caliber of the bullet being fed into a magazine rifle, and it's capacity, it means that they are better served than other two variants. The better reload speed also means they can be considered hybrids between semi-auto SMGs, packing more punch and having zooming capabilities, but having less capacity and fire rate as exchange, for instance. An example of a magazine fed rifle is the Spearfish. Bolt-action rifles can be fed a wide variety of ammunition, but smaller caliber rifles are rarer; most guns of this variety use 7.62mm, 5;56mm or .44 Magnum. List of Deathwish 3.0 (Alpha 10) Bolt-Action Rifles * Bremmington 700 * PVM Stalker * Little Kid * Bremmington SAS * VonCheshire M1873 * Sergei Leon * Double-Seven * Satyr Helix * Satyr Picket * RSU-16A * Satyr SRM 08 * VonCheshire M1892 * Venator VSP * Rouge Mini-14 * Spearfish * Armadillo 10 * Simonova Firearms Table - Bolt-action Rifles (3.0) (Click the sheet to open) List of Deathwish 3.1 (Alpha 11) Bolt-action Rifles Deathwish 3.1 is divided between Deathwish Compact, Deathwish and Deathwish Xtreme. Each version of the mod adds the following bolt-action rifles: Deathwish 3.1 Compact: No new bolt-action rifles. Deathwish 3.1: * Champion * Varminter * Handyrifle * Double-Two * Rouge 357 * Lebel R35 * VonCheshire M70 * Tracker * Grand M1 * Hand Cannon Deathwish 3.1 Xtreme: Together with all bolt-action rifles available in the Compact and standard variants, the Xtreme edition adds the following guns: * Grasshopper * Impaler K1 * Handyrifle Compact * Louis 1890 * Sirro Montecarlo * Wheeler 5k * Ranch Rifle * Patriot * Sirro S92 * M85 * Nariakira * Lebel M93 * Metford * TAC-50 * Antelope 556 * Godfray * Elephant Gun * Arquebus Firearms Table - Bolt-action Rifles (3.1) Coming soon. Category:Firearms